


of meetings

by windingwoods



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, there's grieving but it's not angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windingwoods/pseuds/windingwoods
Summary: It’s Kurou’s sister who opens the door for him when he arrives, a flurry of red cheeks and hurried formalities as she grabs the plastic bag from his hands and dashes back inside.“Pudding!” Tetora can hear her yell as he takes off his shoes. “He brought banana pudding!”

 
Or, Tetora visits the Kiryu household for Obon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> just as the summary says, they're celebrating obon. this was heavily inspired by sangatsu no lion hah anyone who reads/watches that can probably tell

The way to Kurou’s house is quiet, the evening sky a pale purple. The heat’s starting to die out too and Tetora feels lighter, he just needs to ignore the nervous anticipation pooling inside of him. 

It’s Kurou’s sister who opens the door for him when he arrives, a flurry of red cheeks and hurried formalities as she grabs the plastic bag from his hands and dashes back inside. 

“Pudding!” Tetora can hear her yell as he takes off his shoes. “He brought banana pudding!”

Kurou meets him halfway through the hallway, which makes the anticipation spike up and melt at the same time; it’s not like this is Tetora’s first time visiting, it’s just― the occasion. Today’s occasion.

“You sure it’s okay for me to intrude?” he asks, but Kurou merely tilts his head. 

“I’m the one who invited you,” he says matter-of-factly, “so yeah, pretty sure. It’s a shame the old man isn’t here too.”

There’s something else tucked in between the words, something else weighing down on Kurou’s shoulders, but Tetora’s not one to pry ghosts from other people’s lungs. 

He’s about to ask if there’s anything he could help with when Kurou’s sister makes her triumphant comeback, tugging at Tetora and dragging him to the living room, where all the materials to start a fire have already been amassed on the porch. 

“Let’s light the fire!” she exclaims, effectively leaving no room for any kind of objection as she urges Kurou to join them. 

Tetora just watches as the first sparks start to sizzle and the faint smell of burnt fills the thick summer air. 

“Hey, Tetsu.” Kurou’s sister’s voice is lower now, a gravity in her eyes Tetora can barely register as she springs back up, turning her back to him. “I’m sure Mom will like you,” she says, then scrambles outside of the room, yelling something about how their dinner will get cold and how useless her older brother always is.

“We’re having  _ unadon _ ,” Kurou announces as they make their way to the table. “You okay with that?”

Tetora nods enthusiastically, not quite sure about what to say or do. He does hope Kurou’s mother will like him.

 

.

 

Dinner goes by smoothly after that, with Kurou and his sister telling Tetora stories about each other’s childhoods (he’s not sure he’s going to be able to look at either of them the same way again), sometimes stories about their mother. She’s a warm, quiet presence in the room, curled around them like incense smoke.

It’s not long after the watermelon and banana puddings have been consumed (Tetora’s been ordered to bring chocolate flavored ones next time and who is he to disagree) that Kurou’s sister falls asleep, only her head and a cloud of bright red hair poking out from under the table. 

Kurou brushes her bangs from her eyes with a smile that makes Tetora feel like― he’s not sure like  _ what _ , not yet at least, but he knows there’s warmth creeping up his neck as he scoots closer.

“Thanks,” Kurou says, so low it’s almost a whisper, the opposite of what they’re both used to. “For coming, I mean.”

He pauses after that, a sheepish look on his face that makes Tetora’s hands itch with how much he wants to reach out and palm Kurou’s cheeks, the back of Kurou’s head, and tug until their foreheads are resting against each other so Tetora can maybe―

“Anytime,” he blurts out, awfully croaked. 

A glance at the wall clock tells him it’s already past the time he should’ve started making his way back home but before he can say anything Kurou stands up with a muffled groan. “Say, wanna stay over?”

He doesn’t wait for an answer, back bent as he scoops his sister up from the floor; she keeps snoring softly in his arms, seemingly unperturbed. 

All Tetora can muster is a half-hearted complaint that ends up flying right over Kurou’s head.

 

.

 

Kurou’s t-shirt (it has a cute lion pattern, possibly something his sister picked up) hangs a bit too loose on him but the sheer concept of it, the fact that he’s lying in a  _ futon  _ right next to Kurou while wearing Kurou’s clothes, is almost enough to make him feel dizzy; it sends electricity down his spine to the tip of his toes.

He hopes the dead can’t read thoughts, or else he’s in for quite the scrutiny.

“Boss?” he calls, makes a face at how uncertain his own voice sounds. “Still awake?”

For a moment the room sinks into silence as Tetora contemplates the idea of smothering himself with his pillow, then Kurou turns his head to him. He looks tired, but the smile he gives Tetora feels genuine, warm like the  _ unadon  _ sitting in his stomach.

“Does your sister like  _ taiyaki _ ? There’s this really good place near my house and―”

Kurou snorts at that, turning fully towards Tetora. “You shouldn’t feed her so many sweets, you know.”

He ruffles Tetora’s hair while he says that, the heel of his hand resting on Tetora’s temple. It feels rough and heavy and Tetora’s eyes flutter shut. The world starts to slowly narrow to the tickling of Kurou’s breath on his face and Kurou’s fingers carding through his hair after that and Tetora finds that he doesn’t really mind the heat as he throws an arm around Kurou’s waist, sleep making his movements slow. 

“Then I’ll just bring the pudding,” he mumbles; Kurou’s laughter lulls him to sleep. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> man taiyaki are so yummy


End file.
